¿Que es esto que siento?
by Amy E.262
Summary: Maka sale del departamento arrastrada por Liz, de compras. Soul se aburre mucho solo. Y en eso decide ver que hay en la habitación de Maka y se topa con un cuaderno de poemas. Lo se malisimo summary pero denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto.


**Notas:** Ola a todos, este es mi primer fic de soul eater, y también el primero que escribo, apenas unos días en este sitio, por fa no ser crueles con los comentarios, no me considero en si una persona muy buena en esto de escribir, la verdad la inspiración me llega como, una vez cada cien años, pero bueno, espero que les guste.

 **Titulo** **:** ¿Qué es esto que siento?

 **Autora:** Amy E.262

 **Fandom:** Soul Eater

 **Pairing:** Soul E. / Maka A.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de soul eater no me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic.

 **Summary:** Maka sale del departamento arrastrada por Liz, de compras. Soul se aburre mucho solo. Y en eso decide ver que hay en la habitación de Maka y se topa con un cuaderno de poemas. Lo se malisimo summary pero denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto.

 **¿Qué es esto que siento?**

PoV Normal:

Maka salió unas horas arrastrada por Liz de compras, mientras tanto Soul estaba andando de un lugar a otro, para ver que podía hacer, era aburrido el estar solo en el departamento. Además conociendo la situación en la que estaba metida su técnico, seguramente llegaría en la noche.

Y en eso ve la habitación de Maka entreabierta y guiado por la curiosidad, decide entrar.

Al entrar ve todo normal, sus libros acomodados en la repisa, su cama ordenada como siempre, después dirige su mirada hacia su escritorio. Encima de este, había un pequeño cuaderno color verde. No tenía nada escrito en la portada, por lo que opto por abrirlo, y ver que había adentro.

Al abrirlo encontró un poema.

 _¿Por qué?, cada vez que diriges tu mirada hacia mi, siento este extraño cosquilleo._

 _¿Por qué?, cada vez que estas cerca, me siento asi, sin más que decir._

 _¿Qué es esta sensación?, ¿Qué es este sentimiento?, ¿Qué es esto que siento?_

Al terminar de leer el poema, Soul se quedo inmóvil en donde estaba, no sabia que pensar respecto a lo leído.

 _¿Quién será?__ Pensó Soul un tanto molesto, saliendo de la habitación, y dejando el libro donde estaba.

Según el poema, a Maka le gustaba alguien. El la conocía muy bien, ella estaba un tanto confundida, siempre que estaba con su _"querido"_ padre, no podía evitar decir que los hombres eran lo peor, era muy raro pensar que le gustaba alguien. Pero eso no evitaba el sentimiento de enojo que crecía dentro de el. Okey, lo admitía, se sentía un tanto celoso, de quien sea del que Maka escribió en su poema.

El no permitiría que el tipo sea un bastardo al igual que su padre, y que la lastimara, sino el mismo se encargaría de hacerlo pagar. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la sala a ver televisión.

Unos minutos mas tarde llegó Maka.

-Uff, por fin llegué_ dijo Maka al llegar a la puerta del departamento, cargando con muchas bolsas de compras, había sido un día duro. Primero Liz la arrastró de compras, luego pasaron todo el día de tienda en tienda, mientras Liz las usaba de maniquíes humanos.

-Soul, ya llegué!_ dijo Maka entrando al departamento, con todas las bolsas que llevaba.

Al entrar Maka ve a Soul mirando televisión. Lo vio un tanto, ¿enfadado?, no su mirada expresaba algo más.

-Soul, ¿te pasa algo?_ dice Maka un tanto extrañada, por como estaba su arma.

-No es nada_ le responde Soul.

-¿Estas seguro?, te noto algo extraño_ le sigue diciendo Maka.

-Si, estoy seguro_ le dice_ esto…, Maka, a ti te gusta alguien_ pregunta Soul.

A que venia esa pregunta_ pensaba Maka_ Soul, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?_ le dijo un poco confundida Maka.

-Bueno…, _ Soul no sabía que responder.

-La verdad no sabría responder_ dijo finalmente Maka_ no lo entiendo…

-¿Enserio?_ pregunto Soul.

Maka asintió_ dime Soul, ¿a que vino esa pregunta?

-Bueno, veras_ suspiró, no era nada cool comportarse de esa manera_ leí el poema que estaba en tu cuarto.

Maka se sonrojó notoriamente_ ¿leíste el poema?_ dio roja.

Soul asintió_ si te gusta alguien_ dijo_ ¿Quién es?

Maka se quedó callada, no sabía que decir en esa situación.

-Yo…_ susurró Maka_ no sé qué es lo que siento.

-¿A qué te refieres?_ preguntó Soul confundido.

-No se identificar esa sensación, ese sentimiento_ le respondió ella_ dime Soul, ¿Cómo se siente el amor?

-Bueno, es cuando te la pasas pensando en esa persona, sientes nervios al estar junto a ella, te sonrojas, es alguien especial para ti_ terminó de decir Soul mientras veía a Maka.

-Soul_ dijo Maka_ ¿me podrías decir si te has enamorado?

-Sí, de alguien muy especial_ le respondió Soul.

-¿Quién es?_ le preguntó Maka, ya fuera de dudas sobre lo que sentía.

-Bueno, te lo demostraré_ dijo Soul, dejando muy confundida a Maka.

Él se fue acercando poco a poco hacia su rostro, hasta que juntaron sus labios. Era un beso dulce y tierno.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron.

Ella le sonrió y le volvió a besar.

-Te amo_ le dijo Soul cuando se separaron.

-Yo también te amo_ le respondió Maka, para luego darse otro beso.

 **FIN**


End file.
